


I've Had Better

by Grumpinni



Series: FFXV Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Recreational Marijuana, Weedies, drug usage, tumblr anon prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: The prompt from the anon: Noctis and Prom smoke weed but what happens when Ignis arrives?





	I've Had Better

**Author's Note:**

> Idk who u are anon but I really love u for this prompt it was fun to write  
> If you got any prompts you wanna send in hmu at [ my blog](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com)

“He-Hey Nooooct,” Prompto smiled as he wrapped his arm over the prince’s shoulder, “you wanna come to my place once were outta this prison? I got a present waiting for us at home,” Prompto waggled his eyebrows at his friend who shoved him off with a laugh.  
“Yeah sure I guess. I’ll text Iggy and let him know to not pick me up today.” 

Prompto grinned and did a fist pump into the air, “Aw yeah, I’m gonna show you the time of your _life_!” The blonde was as expressive as ever, and whatever he had planned for them must’ve been pretty great.

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Time Skip here because I’m lazy ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ

“Prom you’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Noctis groaned as a small wooden box was pulled from the bottom of the blonde’s closet, “if you’re pulling out some weird sex toys I don’t want to have any part in it,” his arms were crossed over his chest as the blonde turned around with an expression that was akin to a mesmenir caught in headlights.  
“Noct! It’s not sex toys! It’s something way better,” his cheeks puffed as he opened the small box up and pulled out an old medicine bottle and a smaller box that looked similar to one that held cigarettes, but it only held paper.  
“Prompto? Is that weed?” Noct asked, his eyes wide with fear, “How the hell did you get weed?”

The blonde just snorted and held his fingers to his lips in a hush motion, “I was told not to say. Can’t break their cover y’know?”  
“I asked how’d you get it not who you got it from,” Noctis rolled his eyes, his arms still firmly crossed over his chest. During that time Prompto had already set out on rolling a rather large joint. Or was it a blunt? Was there even a difference? The prince wasn’t exactly sure but his thoughts were cut short when Prompto pulled a lighter out from the small box and lit the end of it before blowing it out and taking a drag. 

He was.. Very still in that moment. Noctis wasn’t even breathing because he wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. Prompto seemed to know what he was doing so clearly this wasn’t his first time but it sure as hell was Noctis’. After what seemed like forever, the blonde released his breath, a small almost clear stream of smoke escaping his lips in a sigh. He held the joint out to his friend and smiled brightly, “You wanna take hit dude? I don’t know what type this is but I was told it was called like Sweet Daemons or some shit like that,” he hummed, his hand still outstretched. 

Noct took it from him carefully. He didn’t know what to do with it. He flushed in embarrassment, but thankfully his friend wasn’t making fun of him.  
“Here okay, so all you really have to do is just bring it up to your lips, and just inhale,” Prompto instructed. Neither had heard the door to both Prompto’s home and bedroom open. They didn’t even register that the advisor to the prince had even walked in. That is, until Ignis had picked the joint out from Noctis’ hands and took his own toke. 

He didn’t hold it nearly as long as Prompto had but the look that the other two boys had on their face was way beyond relaxed. It was purely shock. As Ignis held the joint back out for Prompto to grab, if the teens weren’t as surprised as they were they might have even laughed.  
“I’ve certainly had _much_ better than whatever this is,” he hummed. As he spoke the smoke left his lips, and with a long exhale the rest through his nose, “Be sure to not let your father hear of these activities. As open minded as he is about recreational use, I don’t think he would take kindly to something that most likely picked up off a street corner.”


End file.
